Aphrodite's little scheme
by Thaliarya
Summary: STORY UP FOR ADOPTION - please PM me for interest in adoption Inspired by Aphrodite's plan, set after The Titian's Curse.
1. Chapter 1

**first fan fic ever so please be nice!  
>set after TC - inspired by Aphrodite's plan XD <strong>

**I know about future happenings in the series i just wanted to write about this here**

****Disclaimer: as much as I want to I don't own the Percy Jackson series only this spin off.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Annabeth's POV.

It's been a few week since Thalia became a huntress of Artemis and i miss her so much at camp but as much as i think this should be at the very forefront of my mind it just isn't.  
>They way Percy went all weird when Artemis started talking about a new lieutenant, got me to thinking does he really care that much? I think maybe Aphrodite has something to do with this though cause she was looking at me so intently when he was talking to me. creepy, I'm almost certain that she has gotten something planned for me being the goddess of love i'm sure she has figured out my innermost thoughts about Percy.<p>

but no can know especially Percy or my Mum i mean he's the son of Poseidon or parents hate each other and even though Percy said she hadn't given a hard time i can tell that she said something about our friendship sometimes i just wish she would lay off him.

these thought keep me awake night after night especially now that i'm starting to get suspension that the Aphrodite is tracking my every thought i can constantly here her little voice in my head keeping my thoughts on Percy.

* * *

><p>I don't know what time it was when I finally drifted off to sleep but I woke pretty early that morning. I was out the door quickly because I knew it was pointless to waste my time trying to sleep again. As if by instinct I walked down to the beach and breathed in the salt air talking in the beautiful scene of the first rays of lights touching the camp.<p>

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone behind me sleepily said "good morning"

I turn around to see Selena slowly take a seat beside me. "didn't get much sleep either?" she says somewhat in a more awake tone.

"No, what kept you awake?" I ask out of curiosity

"oh, just thinking about Charlie, no doubt that you had your mind on a certain someone"

"Did not" I snap reactantly "I had all these ideas about house designs and monuments" I lie fluently (I have been avoiding the subject of me liking him a lot in this manner recently)

"Sure… anyway I was wondering if you could help me with getting some things for Charlie's birthday it's coming up soon and I need some help with ideas for what to get him? I was thinking that I should make him something but I don't know what."

"hmmmm… what about a necklace, you know those simple ones that some men wear or some good quality shoes that can take being around the heat in his forges?"

"Perfect can you help me make the shoes please, oh please, oh please?"

"sure thing Selena but you owe me one ok," I say smugly "do you want to go and get some breakfast now?"

"Fine"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review whether you like it hate it whatever<br>open for any suggestions you have inspiration for what happens next will always help  
>and will try to make the next chapter longer XD<strong>

**Random Hannah quote: pineapple is always purple only on Wednesday's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about taking ages to update really really sorry! I know what it's like to wait but good things come to those who wait!**

**Disclaimer: as much as I want to I don't own the Percy Jackson series only this spin off.**

**note: italics is when there is thoughts/talking inside someone's head**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Selena's POV.

when we finally make it to the dining pavilion we realize that it's still to early to have dinner so i take this opportunity to probe Annabeth with questions...

"so anyone asked you to the fireworks yet?" I ask, turning to Annabeth, when she doesn't reply straight away seeing a blush just disappearing from her face.. _YES_!

"oh, that... no one... i don't really care about that kind of thing" Annabeth states slowly as if closely analyzing what she is saying.

"Sure you don't... you just care if a certain someone asks you" I tease

"No Selena, what has brought on this out burst of questions about the fireworks? I mean its not like i care or someone would ask me!" she snaps harshly but an idiot could see that she was trying to defend herself probably more because of that scarlet blush she has on her cheek.

...

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_"Selena, Selena! listen to me my daughter"_

_"mum?"_

_"yes its your mother now I have a task for you, I require your help"_

_"sure anything for you mum... what was it you wanted help with?"_

_"well I mad a promise to Percy to make his love life VERY complicated but i think it time make some changes i'm starting to get board with it dragging on like this!"_

_"Umm... ok, wait you still haven't told me what this is about"_

_"Annabeth of course daughter you should be able to see that they like each other!"_

_"I do mum of course I do!"_

_"good girl well anyway i am going to make this story even greater then that of Paris and Helena, i need you to give their relationship a little push"_

_"Didn't Paris and Helena cause the destruction of Troy?"_

_"Oh that wasn't the important thing! silly their love was! and you got to do it cause it will be SOOOO romantic and i can't wait to see Athena and Poseidon's faces!"_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>...<p>

"oh um... nothing at all" i state then the horn blow signaling that breakfast is starting we both head towards our tables ...

_ok mum talking through to Annabeth isn't going to work AT ALL so i have to talk to Percy about asking her I pray to heart and soul that you can help me influence him! _i think as I scrap the best of my breakfast into them flames, it produces the most wonderful aroma that I want to stay but I keep walking. _I'll take that as a yes mum. hmmm... now how to give Percy that 'little push' !oh here he is now! _Percy instantly looks to see Annabeth then goes to his table _ hehehe this is going to be easier than I thought!_

* * *

><p><strong>ok pretty sure that is longer! YAY<strong>

**any suggestions? everything helps **

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys just to let you know i am alive XD**

**sorry about not updating again! damn i feels like so long! But i had some MAJOR friendship issues to deal with and had like 50 assignments  
>but i only have 3 weeks left of school till the september holidays! YAY! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON though that would be nice XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Percy's POV.

It was a major party and I mean major get a bunch of demigods to agree to loud music and dancing and, bam, you a have the weirdest most crazy party EVER, i mean where else to you see 20 satyrs running around a camp fire singing a folk song while everyone else is dancing to 'the latest hits' I'm sure that is not your average party!

well it was 1:00am by the time Chiron 'offically' disbanded our fun and I was walking back with the rest of the loud crowd not quite ready to sleep yet when i spotted Annabeth walking out, well to tell you the truth i had been following her around all night and i did get to dance with her once ONCE! and it was fantastic though it was a bit awkward and she kept looking around.

As I was saying I was watching her leave daydreaming or you could say nightdreaming, when Selena comes up to me

"why don't you just ask her out already?"

"cause it has to be perfect and what if she says no?"

"there's no 'perfect time' there's only now, go ask her, she won't say no" Selena gives me a little smile "trust me"

i turn and catch up with Annabeth and as if in slow motion i catch her arm

"Annabeth," i catch my breath thinking whether I should just say something stupid or just ask her

"hmm?" she is thinking she can tell i'm debating something and that's when i think may aswell

so almost in one breath I say "would you like to go ice-skating with me next friday?"

and she pauses OH NO she going to say no why did I ask her great I just completely ruined our friendship!

"sure I'd love to" what she said yes she said YES! XD

and I have to admit I must of had the goofiest smile ever on but I did care hers looked just as goofy, we talked and laughed all the way back to her cabin where I said "goodnight my wise girl" and walked over to my cabin and dumped myself into the nearest bunk ready to fall into a happy sleep full of dreams

* * *

><p>Aphrodite's POV.<p>

YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! thats all I could think as Athena and Poseidon stared dumb founded at the screen

* * *

><p><strong>Ok he FINALLY ASKED HER OUT! XD<strong>

**so whats going to happen next?**

**what is going to happen on their date!**

**well you will have to find out next time which will be MUCH MUCH MUCH sooner then last maybe even before friday who knows?**

**so if you want any thing special to happen between now and their date now is the time to suggest anything and your idea could be in my story! **

**so with that xXBrookeYXx out XD**


	4. AN

Dear Readers

thanks so much for reading this story however i regretfully have to discontinue it and is up for adoption, any who are interested please PM me.

and again thanks to all.

Thaliarya (formally xXBrookeYx)


End file.
